


Long Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Alien (1979), Aliens (1986), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Space, Cosmic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Erotica, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The corridor was tight and shadowy, the perfect site for an ambush. Yet Natasha girded herself as she stepped forward. Maintaining a steady arc with her torch. Sweeping left to right on the ground a few feet ahead. Her suit weighed down heavily on her frame, seemingly each step made the burden greater. Anxiety coursed through her body and mind. The reports had been too brief and muddled for anyone to ascertain what had been seen.

A stowaway was too improbable, particularly one who could frighten seasoned crew members. The thought then began to flicker, what if, could it be, maybe. She shook her head to remove the penetrating doubts. Yet as she came to a corner, her chest tightened. Moving a hand to rub herself through the thick material. She gave a heavy sigh.

Glancing as she illuminated each corner of the space in turn, she slumped against the wall. Easing off her helmet, she tilted her head back, shut her eyes and tried to settle.

Before she realized what had happened, the rustling sound was too swift to fully notice, something snatched her leg with a ferocious hold and then dragged her along the hallway. A snarling sound bouncing off the blackened walls.

Hurtled to and fro, her body colliding with the walls as her mind swam with fearful ideas. Each more terrifying than the last, she wanted to scream, even tried to, but her voice failed her.

Once the movement stopped, Natasha took a long moment to realize she was in the hanger. Blinking as she pushed herself to sit up, she croaked. “Hello? Anyone?” Stumbling to her feet, she wiped away the faint blood trails trickling down her face.

Making it a few steps forward before that firm hold returned. Snatching her off the ground, elevating her to the catwalk overheard. This time she struggled, thrusting, punching and kicking, all in vain.

Deposited on the walkway, she saw the glistening, slick tail descended back into the shadows. Natasha got to her feet, raising her fists only for the figure to emerge, its low growling echoing against the raised ceiling.

She was stunned, inch by inch the figure emerged, a long slopping head with no eyes. A broad, ridged body, closer to scales and shell than flesh. With a swaying tail flitting, back and forth behind it. A savage beauty was all she could think of. But as the eyeless beast retained a stare directed to her, Natasha could only murmur. “You want me…why?”

A paw extended as the alien dragged a razor talon down the front of Natasha’s suit, splitting the material in half. The garment peeling away smoother than a coating would. Natasha trembled as she stood fully nude before the creature. Gazing into her own reflection in the dark mirror of the creature’s skull.


End file.
